violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FLAKY AND FLIPPY DO A GHETTO 1ST AMENDMENT AUDIT!!!
Flaky: Hello everyone! I'm Flaky from Happy Tree Friends, and this is Flippy! Flippy: We're at the state office building in Seattle, Washington, and we're gonna do a peaceful 1st Amendment Audit in the Child Services Facility. Flaky: We went there before, but they didn't like the camera. But after the Supreme Court's ruling, they have to respect us filming. Flippy: Let's go! They enter the building. Flaky: It looks rather nice. Flippy: The facility is upstairs. They go to the third floor where the Child Services area is in. Flaky: Here goes nothing! They enter the room. They see a middle-aged woman at the counter. Lady: Excuse me, but you're not allowed to film here. Flaky: Yes we are. Lady: No you're not! Flippy: Yes we can. The Supreme Court, the one that rules the federal laws, has ruled that people are allowed to film in public places without fear of retaliation. Since this is a public area, we are allowed to film. Lady: But this is an area full of children. We don't want them filmed. Especially without their permission! Flaky: We'll blur out their faces! Lady: No. You can't film here. Flippy: Are you a child? Lady: Don't you two have better things to do? Flaky: Last time we were here, we were violently thrown out and arrested for no reason! Lady: You deserved it! Now unless you want another violent arrest, either stop filming, or leave! Flippy: You're not a law enforcement officer. You can't arrest us. Lady: I can call them up here! And that's what I'm gonna do! She gets on the phone and calls the police. Lady: Yes, I have two individuals who are recording in an area where it's not allowed. Flaky: We are allowed to film! Flippy: The Supreme Court said so! Just then, an African American boy, followed by his father, walks out of an office. Lady: Blocking their phones. Please don't record them! Flaky: Moving her out the way. '''We're not harming them! We can film them if we want! Dad: '''Blocking the camera. '''Please don't film my son... Flippy: HEY!!! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!!! Dad: Get out of my face! Flippy: NO!!! THAT MAN JUST ASSAULTED ME!!! '''The kid runs out of the building in fear. Dad: Chill your ass out! Flippy: YOU WANT A LESSON IN RESPECT?!?! BECAUSE I WILL BE GLAD TO GIVE YOU ONE!!! Flaky: He is an Army veteran. Please don't disrespect him like that! At this point, an officer arrives. Officer: What is going on? Flippy: I demand you charge this guy for assault! Dad: I didn't assault no one! I told them not to record my kid, and he blew up on me! Lady: He's right. They are recording in an area full of children and are refusing to leave! Flaky: Who are you, sir? Officer: I'm Officer Mario Landez. You two need to stop recording or leave. Flippy: We're not leaving! Mario: Then you must leave. Flippy: No! Mario: Yes! Two more officers arrive. They start to move the two to the door. Flippy: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! Flippy starts to go crazy. The 3 officers try to restrain him. Flaky: YO!!! Flippy runs to the door. Flippy: POLICE!!! POLICE!!! I'M BEING ASSAULTED AND MOLESTED!!! Mario: What? Flaky: IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT ARMY VETERANS?!?! Officer: Sir! Please calm down! Flippy: OH MY GOD!!! Flippy falls to the floor, crying. Flippy: Crying. '''Leave me alone! Flaky: Oh my god! You're terrorizing him! Mario: No! We were trying to move you two, and he flipped out! Flaky: No wonder he's called Flippy! Woman: Excuse me, I need to get through. '''The woman steps over Flippy. Mario: Sir, did you see that woman step over you just to get in? Flippy: Fuck her! Officer: Sir, you need to move. Flippy: Why? Mario: Why? You're blocking the path! Flippy: Fine! I'll move! Slides to the middle of the floor. Flaky: There. Now can you leave us alone? Mario: No. Flaky: So are we being detained? Mario: Yes. We need to know what's going on! Flippy: We were having a peaceful demonstration, and then that god damn lady snitched on us and that black guy assaulted me! And then I get knocked out by the people who are suppose to protect the Constitution! Flaky: Look everyone! This is how the Seattle Police Department treats Army veterans! Flippy: Now I don't want to get up... Officer: Sir, if you're hurt, we have to help you get the medical attention you need. Flippy: After all of that shit and you want to help me?! Flaky: Please get up... this is getting ridiculous now... Flippy: No! I will not consent to anything until I get my lawyer! Mario: Seriously, you need to get up! Flippy: No! You can't make me! The officers proceed to try and get Flippy up, but he resists. Flippy: STOP!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One of the officers gets his handcuffs. Flaky: You don't need to do that! Officer: We don't have a choice! He's getting out of control! Flippy is handcuffed. Officer: You are under arrest for obstructing the investigation and resisting! Flippy: I HAVEN'T DONE A FUCKING THING!!! FUCK YOU STUPID PIGGIES!!! Officer: Shut up! Mario: Going to Flaky. '''Ma'm, you need to leave too. Flaky: Why? Mario: Look, you seem like a nice girl, and we don't want you to be arrested like this lunatic! Flaky: So I am no longer being detained? Mario: Yes. You are free to go. Just stay out of trouble! Flaky: Okay. '''Flaky leaves the scene as Flippy screams for help. The scene then cuts to Flaky's home. Flaky: So here is an update. Flippy has been released out of bond and will go to trial on March 30. He insists that he did nothing wrong. Looking back at this footage we did, I guess Flippy went a bit too far. I just hope our future audits don't end up like this. That's it for now. Stay tuned for more 1st Amendment Audits! Category:Fanfic Category:Vlog Category:Arrests Category:Audits